In subsurface resource recovery industries tubular strings are often run into boreholes for various operations. Sometimes strings may have multiple uses, this being desirable due to cost in tripping strings. For multiple uses however, there may be features of the string that have to be modified. For example, restrictions in a string that are originally disposed therein for specific utility may become a hindrance for a secondary use of the string in the borehole. These restrictions then have been removed in order to effect whatever secondary use of the string is contemplated. Traditionally, such restrictions are removed utilizing a broach on slickline. The method works and has been used for years but it is difficult to control the cutting action and the broach is prone to becoming stuck in the very restriction it is designed to remove. Issues such as these create problems for operators and invariably end up increasing costs. Accordingly, the art would welcome alternative concepts in material removal.